The present invention relates to apparatus for assisting a user in accomplishing at least one technical operation such as for example a graph, diagram, drawing or the like by means of an interactive computer-program.
Conversational systems are known which are based on a conversational dialogue between a user and the computer with a view to not only relieving such user of some tedious work but also assisting him in design matters.
For example, in case a draftsman wishes to reproduce neatly a freehand drawing, it is sufficient for him to control the computer system according the interactive program including a sequence of steps, and when said steps are accomplished, a printing device is operated to reproduce the drawing.
However, for conversational dialogue to be held between a user and the computer, a perfect knowledge of the interactive program control steps is required. In order to efficiently carry out such types of dialogues, the user must consult the handbook of directions for use of the program, which often is voluminous, thus causing him to perform tedious work resulting in a loss of time.
Moreover, when the user begins to assimilate the manner of holding such a dialogue, some of the steps among the sequence of program control steps may happen to offer him an option between at least two possibilities of execution. The user must then again refer to the handbook for the necessary information for running the program.